


Framed

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Todd and Marty meet for their New Years Eve date. Marty plans and executes her revenge against him. Situations become more complicated when she finds out that she is carrying his child. Will she continue down her path of revenge.





	1. Chapter 1

Framed

Marty nervously waited for him to arrive. She was nervous about seeing him again and there was a part of her that wondered if she would be able to carry on with her plans for the night. She briefly thought about backing out and running away, but she couldn't. She had spent too much time and energy planning their New Year's celebration. She placed the folded newspaper down on the table as she heard a knock on the door. She turned on their song as she answered the door.

"I'm glad that you could make it," she stated as she smiled at him.

"You look nice," Todd said as he walked into the hotel room.

"So do you," Marty whispered as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a black tuxedo and he looked dam good wearing it.

"Do you want something to drink?" Marty asked as she poured herself a glass of Champagne to calm her nerves.

"I'll take a glass. I like the song," he stated and then let out a nervous laugh.

"What should we toast to?" Marty asked as she handed him her glass.

"How about a new start?" Todd suggested.

"Another new start?"

"Yeah, you don't think that you get more then one?"

"I've had a couple," Marty admitted.

"Then there's reason to hope," he stated as he raised his glass to hers.

"Here's to a new start, whatever that may be," she whispered as they clinked their glasses together.

"What's your resolution for the new year?" Todd asked Marty as he sat down next to her.

"To stop thinking about you...except that I don't think that I can," Marty whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Probably cause of all the terrible things that I did to hurt you? I'm sorry," Todd whispered.

"My new year's resolution is to make amends to all the people that I've hurt this past year, especially you."

"How are you going to do that?" Marty asked.

"I...I don't know."

"Do you want me to tell you?" Marty asked.

"Yes, I'd do anything."

"I want you to make me remember all the terrible things that you did to me. I want you to make me afraid of you. I want you to stop me from loving you," Marty pleaded.

"You still love me?"

"I meant what I told you in the hospital, I hate you for all the lies that you told me, I hate you for what you did to me in college but even with all that hate,I love you more. I...I just don't know what to do about it."

"You love me and I love you. I know that we can be together if we just forget the past. I'm not that man anymore Marty," Todd whispered as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I...I can't do this," Marty cried out as she quickly got up and ran out of the room. She needed to get some air and think things through. Maybe she had made a mistake by inviting him there. She ran up to the roof and looked out at the city lights as she debated her next course of action.

"Why'd you run away?" She heard him ask as he came up behind her just as the fireworks began to go off to signify the New Year.

"I...I made a mistake. You should go," Marty stated as her voice quivered.

"It's not a mistake Marty. I love you so much and you love me."

"It's not enough," Marty stated as she looked into his blue, piercing eyes.

"That's not true. Our love is so strong that it can overcome our past. All we got to do is try. Please Marty, just give me a chance to make things right with you," Todd pleaded.

Marty looked at him and knew that she had to do what she had been planning for so long now. She couldn't back out no matter how much she wanted to, it was the only way that she could be free. "Okay, I'll give you a chance," Marty stated.

"I love you so much. You've changed everything for me," he stated as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a scorching kiss as the fireworks continued to explode around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd wrapped his arms around Marty as the kiss faded. 

"Aren't the fireworks beautiful?" She asked as she looked up at the sky. 

"They are, but they pale in comparison to you," he stated as he kissed her cheek. 

"Let's go back inside. It's a little cold out here," Marty suggested as the fireworks ended. 

Todd grabbed Marty's hand and headed back to the room. 

"Do you want another glass of Champagne?" Marty asked as they entered the room. 

"Sure, we have a lot to celebrate," Todd stated as he walked over to the Stereo and started their song "Hearts and Soul" over again.

Marty reached into her purse and pulled out one of her sleeping pills and crushed it in Todd's champagne while he was busy turning on their song. 

"Here you go Mr. Manning," Marty stated as she handed him his glass.

"Will you dance with me?" Todd asked as he set his glass of Champagne down on the table. 

"Of course," Marty stated as she placed his hands around her waist. 

Marty couldn't help but think about the last time they had danced together to this song. She was so in love with him back then, hell she was still in love with him, that was the problem. 

Marty laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. It felt so natural to be in his arms. She couldn't help but tear up as she realized that this would be their last dance. 

"Are you okay baby?" Todd asked as he saw her eyes misting up. 

"Yeah I'm just a little tired. Let's take a break and enjoy our Champagne," Marty stated. 

She handed Todd his glass as he sat down on the couch next to her. 

"Here's to our future," she stated as they clinked their glasses together. Marty couldn't help but feel the pangs of guilt as Todd drank his spiked Champagne, but as guilty as she felt she had to continue with her plan. It was the only way to make him suffer for all the ways that he had hurt her.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Todd asked. 

"No, I'd rather go to bed," Marty stated. 

"Oh...I know that you're tired but I don't want to leave you yet. I don't want the night to be over with," Todd confessed. 

"I don't want you to go home either. I want you to spend the night with me," Marty stated as she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to spend the night with you," Marty said as she kissed him. She pressed her body against his as her tongue danced with his. 

"Make love to me," Marty whispered against his mouth. 

"Are you sure Marty? I don't want to pressure you if you're not ready. I'm happy just spending time with you," Todd stated as he looked into her eyes. 

"I'm sure Todd. I want to be with you and create that magic that I can only find with you. I need this...I need you," Marty pleaded. She needed to be with Todd one last time. It would be the best way to say goodbye even if he didn't know that's what she was doing. 

"The last time we made love I hurt you...I don't want to hurt you again," Todd whispered as he remembered the look on her face when she told him that he had raped her all over again. 

"I wasn't hurt by making love to you. I was hurt by all the lies. This time will be different because their are no lies between us. You're not going to hurt me," Marty reassured him. 

"Let's go to the bedroom," Todd suggested as he stood up and offered Marty his hand. 

Marty took Todd's hand and followed him into the bedroom. She removed her shirt and pants and then walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt as she kissed him. 

He removed his Pants as she laid down on the bed. "I love you so much...I've never loved anybody the way that I love you," Todd whispered as he traced her body. 

"I love you too Todd," Marty whispered. 

Todd traced gentle kisses over her stomach as he pulled down her red panties. He traced the curves of her vagina and smiled as he realized how wet and ready she was for him. 

Marty reached her hand down to his cock and wrapped her fist around it as he pleasured her with his finger. 

"I need you inside of me," she whispered as Todd had brought her close to ecstasy. 

He laid himself over her and kissed her as he gently pushed his full length into her. 

"Ohhhhhhh Toooooodddddd," Marty cried out as he thrusted into her and pushed her over the edge.

Hearing Marty screaming his name again was everything that Todd needed to hear. He sucked on his neck as he emptied himself into her. 

"That was...that was amazing," he said as he pulled out of her and she laid in his arms. 

"It was perfect Todd."

"I love you," he whispered as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Marty waited until she was certain that Todd was sleeping. She hoped that the sleeping pill that she had given him would keep him asleep until she had finished what she needed to accomplish. 

She slipped out of bed and headed to the living room. She grabbed a handful of Kleenex's and pulled the large knife that she had taken from Todd's kitchen just the day before. Once she had the knife in her hands she headed back to the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry Todd, but this is the only way that I can make you pay for all the terrible things that you did to me. This is the only way that I can be free of my feelings for you," she whispered as she gave him one last kiss goodbye. 

She plunged the knife deep into her chest and then she pulled it out and laid it by Todd's hand. 

She threw the kleenex's in the trash next to her bed as the pain and darkness overtook her. 

XOXOXO

John was laying in bed with Blair, when his phone rang. 

"Let it go to voice mail," Blair whispered as she kissed him. 

"I'm sorry...It's Cole, I have to take this," he whispered as he picked up his phone. 

"Hello,"

"John, my mom's missing. She said she wasn't going out tonight, but she's not in her room. I'm really worried about her and I didn't know who to call," Cole stated. 

"I'll come right over. We'll find your mom, I promise," John stated. 

"You're leaving me to go find Marty, aren't you?" Blair asked as she climbed out of bed. 

"I'm sorry Blair, but Cole's worried and so am I. I'll come back after I find her."

"If you're going to leave me for that bitch then don't bother," Blair stated as she threw on her clothes and stormed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you heard from your mom yet?" John asked as he entered Marty's bedroom and saw Cole sitting on her bed. 

"No, but I found this under her bed," Cole stated as he handed John his mother's diary. "I think she went to meet Todd," Cole stated. 

John flipped the diary open to the last page and read: 

[i] I went to go see Todd today. I know that I shouldn't have gone, but I needed to retrieve this journal and if I'm to be honest with myself, I wanted to see him. 

Todd asked me if I could give him one more night to prove to me that he's changed. I...I don't know if I am making a mistake, but I agreed to meet with him at the Palace Hotel for New Years. 

-Marty Saybrooke [/i]

"Don't worry Cole, if your mom's at the Palace Hotel, then I'll find her and I'll bring her home," John stated as he headed for the door. 

"I'll come with you," Cole stated as he grabbed his jacket.

"It would be best if you stayed here in case she comes back home or calls you back," John stated. 

"Okay, I'll stay here. Call me when you get there."

"I will," John promised as he left. 

XOXOXO 

Todd felt the heavy barriers of tiredness that seemed to make it incredibly difficult to open his eyes, but he needed to. There was a pounding on the door and he instinctively felt that something was terribly wrong with Marty. 

He managed to pry his eyes open and he felt like he was trapped in a nightmare when he saw Marty. She was pale and covered in blood.There was a bloody knife lying next to him,but he couldn't remember what had happened to her.

"Get out of bed and get dressed Manning," John stated as he barged in the room and threw him some clothes. 

"This is John Mcbain, I'm going to need an ambulance," John stated into his phone and then hung up. 

"What happened Manning? Did Marty put up a fight? Did you rape her and stab her?" John asked as he went to Marty's side and pressed his hands against her chest to try and stop the bleeding.

"I...it wasn't like that.We love each other. I...I don't know what happened, but you have to help her. Is she...is she still alive?" Todd asked as he reached out towards her to take her pulse. 

"Don't touch her Manning. If she dies then I'll make sure that you get the death penalty," John threatened as the paramedics came in the room. 

John yanked Todd out of bed and slammed him against the wall. "You're under arrest Manning for rape and attempted murder," John stated as he placed the cuffs around Todd's wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

"John, what happened? What did he do now?" Nora asked when she saw John bringing Todd Manning into the station. 

"I placed him under arrest for the rape and attempted murder of Marty Saybrooke," John explained. 

"I...I wasn't the one who hurt her. I love her," Todd whispered. 

"Shut up Manning," John seethed. 

"Where is Marty?" Nora gasped.

"She's been taken to the hospital. Will you go and check up on her?" John asked. 

"Of course, I'll call you when I know how she is," Nora stated as she headed out of the station.

"I get a phone call," Todd said. 

"I know," John huffed as he handcuffed Todd to his desk and handed him the desk phone. 

"Tea, it's me. I've been arrested, I need you to get me out of here," Todd stated. He needed to get released from Jail so that he could go to the hospital and be with Marty. 

XOXOXO 

"Cole, it's Nora. Your mom's been brought to the hospital," Nora stated as she paced the waiting room. 

"What happened? What did Todd do to her?" Cole asked. 

"I don't know much, but Todd was arrested tonight for rape and attempted murder. Your mom's still in surgery," Nora stated as Doctor Larry Wolek walked into the waiting room. 

"I've got to go, the doctor's here," Nora stated as she hung up the phone. 

"How is she Larry?" Nora asked. 

"She's still in critical condition, but we managed to stop the bleeding before there was any damage to the baby," Larry explained. 

"Baby? Is Marty pregnant?" Nora asked as Cole and Starr walked into the room. 

"I...I'm sorry, I thought that you knew," Larry stammered. 

"How far along is she?" Cole asked. 

"She's about two months along," Larry revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened between you and Marty?" Tea asked as soon as the guard walked away. 

"I...I didn't hurt her Tea. I love her...you have to believe that I wouldn't do that to her?" Todd asked as he paced his jail cell. 

"I believe you Todd, but if I'm going to get you out of here, I need you to sit down and tell me what happened," Tea pleaded. 

"Marty told me that she still loves me. She gave me another chance. We made love and then I fell asleep. When I woke up, John was there and Marty was bleeding. She...she was stabbed by someone," Todd explained. 

"You and Marty made love?" Tea asked as she took a step back. She still loved Todd and it was hard for her to hear about him and Marty. 

"I can't believe that someone stabbed Marty while I was sleeping. If only I had woken up in time," Todd whispered as he placed his head in his hands. 

"Do you think somebody could have drugged you?" Tea asked. 

"What?"

"I know you Todd...you're a very light sleeper. If someone broke into the room and stabbed Marty, you would have woken up long before John Mcbain got there."

"You're right...I would have woken up at the slightest of noises. I would have protected Marty, but I was so tired. When Mcbain entered the room, I had a hard time opening my eyes."

"I'll make sure that you're blood is tested for narcotics," Tea stated as she began to walk away. 

"Do you think that you can get me out on bail tonight? I need to get to the hospital and see Marty."

"It's a long shot, but if anyone can get you out on bail, it will be me," Tea said as she left. 

XOXOXO

"She can't be..." Cole whispered as the news of his mother's pregnancy hit him. His mother was rescued from Todd Manning's house a little less than two months ago. If she was two months pregnant it meant that she was having his child. 

"Are you sure?" Nora asked Doctor Larry. 

"I'm positive."

"She's pregnant with my dad's baby," Starr whispered as she looked at Cole. 

"I think that I'm going to be sick," Cole said as he walked out of the room. 

"Is...is Marty going to be okay?" Nora asked. 

"She's in very critical condition. The longer she's unconscious the more likely she'll remain that way," Larry said as a tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
